I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Crowley may be a demon, but he has a weakness by the name of Brooke Harvelle, and no matter how much the pair think they hate each other, they can't stop seeing each other. Brooke just prays no-one finds out. Please R&R! Rated M for language and content!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Crowley may be a demon, but he has a weakness by the name of Brooke Harvelle, and no matter how much the pair think they hate each other, they can't stop seeing each other. Brooke just prays no-one finds out. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Brooke Jayden Harvelle. I don't own the lyrics used at the beginning of the first chapter.

**A/N: **This is a post!Apocalypse fic, and Jo and Ellen didn't die, Sam didn't go to Hell and Gabriel didn't die either. Lucifer's back in the Pit where he belongs, but Brooke and Crowley's relationship goes back to 5x10.

The title came from Megan McCauley's absolutely awesome song, _Die For You_, which got this fic swirling around in my head.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else **

**-One- **

_Your fear...it moves me.  
Your weakness I taste.  
I breathe you, but I hate you  
You course through my veins... _

_And now you want me, you love me  
And I hate myself.  
I need you, but I hate you  
'Cause I want nothing else... _

Brooke hugged her baby sister tight, Jo sobbing into her shoulder with relief over the fact that the Apocalypse was in fact merely an almost-Apocalypse and that everyone, including Crowley, got out okay. Brooke would never admit it, but the fact that Crowley got out okay was the next biggest relief to her family's survival. She looked over at the demon who was gazing at her, nodding at him as he nodded back. She'd be seeing him later, probably for an argument about something. They'd pick anything to argue about, as long as it got them angry enough to fuck each other senseless and then walking away able to use the excuse that it was a release of anger.

The older Harvelle child was rather like Jo in looks, with Ellen's hair colour. She had Ellen's protective streak but Jo's shared determination and willingness to help. She could drink countless men under the table and the girl had one hell of a punch on her, an itchy trigger finger and was one of the best hunters ever born, all because of Sam and Dean. Ellen had let her go hunting with the Winchesters all the time, but not Jo, which Jo had always held against Brooke, playing the favouritism card.

But Brooke had never been able to work the bar like Jo, and had always had a weakness who worked in the back room. She and Ash used to be at it like rabbits and it didn't help Ellen any. Jo was repulsed by Ash, so there was no worry there and besides, in all honesty, Brooke belonged on the road hunting. She was an awesome hunter, and she was well known for how good she was, as the Winchesters were.

"Love you, Jo Beth." Brooke whispered, kissing Jo's cheek.

"Love you too, Brooke Jay."

The sisters always found it funny how their first and middle names were the opposite way round to each others, wondering if it was an intentional thing by their mother or just an accident. In all honesty, they'd never found the time to ask. Suddenly, both girls were embraced by their mother, the woman in tears as she held her girls in her arms.

"Oh, my babies! You're okay!" Ellen cried, "My girls, you're okay!"

"We're fine, Mom." Brooke said, "I swear."

Brooke looked back to where Crowley had been to find him gone.

* * *

That night, Brooke felt the air change in her motel room and she chuckled, turning to see Crowley standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Not bad." He said, folding his arms and leaning against the wall, "Not bad at all."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

"That fight with Lucifer." Crowley replied, "It impressed me a little, the way you shot him as a distraction."

"If you're here to mock me, don't bother." Brooke replied, "I'm not in the mood for it so just go away."

"Oh, darling, I've not even started." Crowley said, "I'll make you scream tonight, Brooke."

"You wouldn't dare." Brooke replied, "My family and friends are all around us, you really think that I'm gonna scream when they're so close by?"

"I wouldn't worry yourself, they won't wake up no matter how much noise we make." Crowley told her, "They aren't going to wake up until eight-thirty tomorrow morning, having not been disturbed all night."

"You bastard." Brooke growled, "You keep your goddamn hands off of my family!"

"Come off it, sweetheart." Crowley snapped, "You're grateful deep down inside that sexy body of yours."

Brooke slammed her shotgun down on the table and marched over to the demon, pressing so close to him that their chests were touching, the pair of them almost nose to nose.

"I would never be grateful for a demon putting his hands on my family." Brooke hissed, the pair of them just staring at each other before their lips were crushed together.

Hands grabbed and clutched at clothing and hair, teeth biting and tongues mingling as Crowley pushed Brooke onto the bed, pinning her hands down and ravaging her neck and chest with kisses.

"You're going to scream some tonight, my girl." He told her, bringing her hands together and holding them down while he pulled his tie over his head, using his teeth to pull one glove off and then the other, "You're going to be begging me to stop by the time I'm done."

"Bring it, bastard." Brooke bit, Crowley kissing her again and rocking his hips against hers.

They looked at each other, Brooke almost beginning to cry for the relief of him being alive before he kissed her again, letting her move against the pillows before their twisted passion play began, insults and roughness there all the way through until the two just held each other through their high, hard kisses being shared as they came down.

Crowley had made Brooke scream that night, and after it all, he just pulled out of her, laying beside her to catch his breath. He climbed back on top of her, kissing her deeply once more before they nuzzled foreheads as one desperate attempt to make something tender out of this, the demon smirking as he pinned her wrists down.

"I'll see you again."

"Can't wait." Brooke replied saracastically, Crowley getting up and clicking his fingers to get dressed, and then turning, leaving Brooke alone in a messy motel bed.

And that was how Brooke and Crowley lived in their bizarre relationship:

Arguments to kissing, kissing to fucking and finally, abandonment.

In short, their relationship was screwed up and goddamn twisted, but through that hate that the pair showed each other, love burned in between. The hate was a way to cover it up and neither human or demon were brave enough to admit that they were truly, madly, deeply, passionately, insanely in love with the other.

Brooke curled in on herself, covering her bare body with the sheets and drifting off to sleep, one tear falling down her face as she did. If her family knew...good God, what would they think of her if they knew? She hoped and she prayed they'd never find out.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I'm gonna have fun writing this one, I think! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Crowley may be a demon, but he has a weakness by the name of Brooke Harvelle, and no matter how much the pair think they hate each other, they can't stop seeing each other. Brooke just prays no-one finds out. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Brooke Jayden Harvelle.

**

* * *

I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else **

**-Two- **

Brooke awoke alone. Nothing changed. She sighed, wiping her eyes and sitting up slowly and running her hands through her hair. She'd be heading to Bobby's with Sam and Dean today, and no doubt they'd want a good early start, so she slid on her one nightdress and began to pack her things. It was a long, pink silk one that she'd had since she was twenty, and it still fitted her. It was the only decent nightwear she had. Brooke felt the air change. Not now. She didn't need that fucker in the room with her now. She was praying it was someone else, but no such luck.

"Hello, darling."

"Fuck you."

Crowley was rather taken aback by that and he blinked in surprise for a moment.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart."

Brooke turned to look at him with venom in her eyes, and so much anger Crowley felt himself grow hard straight away. He'd never seen her look so beautiful before, or so fucking sexy...or...or just plain divine before in all the time they'd known each other.

"I said: Fuck you." Brooke spat, "It's not nice to see you! So why don't you give me some time where you aren't in my face and begging me for a fight, huh? Don't I get a break from you, is that the way it is? I have to stop whatever I'm doing to suit you?"

"Darling, calm down." Crowley said, angering Brooke so much more.

"Don't you _dare _call me 'darling'." Brooke bit, "You haven't got the right!"

Crowley snuck a quick glance at the clock. There were fifteen minutes before the others would awaken from the mojo he worked on them last night. He walked towards her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into a kiss, feeling her pushing him away.

"Get off me!" She yelled, Crowley grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the bed, "Stop it!"

"Come on, Brooke, I know you want me just as much as I want you." Crowley said in a low voice, rocking his hips against hers and earning that sweet sound of confirmation, "See...you want me? Take me. I'm here. All yours to fuck senseless, Brooke."

He tried not to wince at the tears that formed in Brooke's eyes suddenly, releasing his grip on her wrists before she broke away, just staring up into his eyes for a moment. He saw her breathing had increased and a flicker of fear cross her eyes. The truth was that he loved the bones of the girl, and to see her actually afraid of him just hurt him so much. He wanted to be tender with her, to just hold her and promise her all he could but a demon and a human?

That was just a really disgusting combination and they couldn't be anything more than two creatures who just met up to get angry at each other and then fuck until they unleashed the built up anger and strain. That was when he registered the hands on his shirt, pulling him into a rough kiss.

Brooke cried when they fucked that morning, trying not to show that she was but it was a little late, since Crowley knew full well she was in tears. He almost turned the situation tender as he kissed her, but he stopped himself and bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, replacing all his caring emotion by gripping her tight enough to bruise her skin, her beautiful skin he just wanted to kiss and touch gently.

He came and then she came, the two stopping before Crowley was gone with a click of his fingers, Brooke just rolling onto her stomach and breaking into the biggest sobs she had for years. They'd not even stripped. It was just underwear down and on with the job, and the poor girl was now laying there, pulling her nightdress back over herself and putting her underwear back on, Dean and Sam running into the room at the sound of the tears.

"Brooke?" Dean asked, concerned for the oldest Harvelle sister, "What's wrong?"

Brooke, not knowing what else to do, launched herself into Dean's arms, Dean holding her back and looking at his brother with utter confusion. Clearly, Brooke was incredibly shaken, and really quite distressed, but neither Dean or Sam knew why.

* * *

"Oh, dear father!" Gabriel huffed as he joined Crowley on the cliffside which the demon now sat on, "Real classy, Crowley."

"Go away." Crowley snarled, "This has nothing to do with you and you'd better keep your mouth shut to the others. Brooke doesn't want them to know and frankly, neither do I. Especially since they could kill me with that damn knife they still carry around with them."

"Crowley, I think you'll find it has a lot to do with me." Gabriel breathed, "Especially since Brooke is a good friend and is also my charge."

The demon's head snapped up at the words and he gazed at Gabriel with confusion.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Gabriel asked, "It's hardly surprising since you get the woman so angry that you end up fucking each other senseless."

Crowley looked down at the ground beneath him and Gabriel sighed.

"Do you guys ever talk even? Apart from to fight?" He asked, "Don't you even embrace or kiss without bruising or biting each other?"

There was just a shake of the head and Gabriel nodded.

"So there's no love for her in your heart then? You don't feel anything more than just hatred and anger towards her?"

"I love her to death." Crowley said, "I really love her to death."

"Then tell her instead of using her to unleash your stress and anger for cryin' out loud!" Gabriel cried with exasperation, "And Holy Father, if her mother finds out you are a dead demon."

"I know!" Crowley yelled, "I know! I don't need fucking telling that maybe I should let her know how I truly feel! But I _can't _Gabriel! I can't! She knows me to be the demon I was born to be, not as anything else! She'd never accept anything else! I am the way I am, and she is the way she is! There is no other way!"

"Okay, calm down, big boy...calm down." Gabriel said, "Just...be careful."

With that, the Archangel was gone, Crowley angry enough to go and fuck her again. She was in the bathroom in a diner. Perfect.

* * *

Brooke turned around from washing her hands to be dragged into a stall by Crowley, the door being locked and the young woman pressed up against the wall next to it. She was wearing a skirt. Easy access then. The pair stared at each other, looking from eyes to lips and back again before kissing each other hard, lips moving roughly as Crowley unfastened himself, Brooke slipping her underwear off and gasping as Crowley grabbed her thigh, lifting her leg so she could wind it around his hip, giving him better access to her. He wasn't going to lift her up fully because then they'd be visible and he didn't need that.

They looked at each other, pressing close as Crowley entered her hot body, almost coming at the feeling. This was definitely their most sensual encounter, even without it's tenderness. Brooke looked terrified for a moment, and she needed some kind of reassurance, so she grabbed the demon's hand, locking their fingers and feeling him press their hands to the wall.

They kissed passionately and roughly, Crowley beginning to move his hips against hers and feeling her hold onto him, her moans and gasps coming through as he moved faster. But unbeknownst to the pair of them, Jo had entered the bathroom, looking for her sister so she could say her goodbyes. That's when she heard the moaning, scurrying into a toilet stall and lifting her feet up onto the seat, feeling awful for listening but then hearing the last name she expected being breathed into the bathroom.

"Crowley..."

Jo's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Crowley...oh, fuck..."

Tears spilled from the corners of Jo's eyes and then came the groan from the demon and the almost scream from her sister, the catching of breath being heard before there was the sound of a kiss. Brooke's heels made contact with the floor several times, leaving Jo to assume she was pulling her underwear on.

"I'll be back later." She heard Crowley say, silence lingering for a few moments, the time feeling like forever before the reply came.

"Whatever."

The air suddenly changed, Jo knowing that Crowley had gone before she stepped out, Brooke seeing her and stopping in her tracks.

"Crowley?" Jo asked, "_Crowley_?"

Brooke sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead, looking to her feet and swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You can't tell anybody, Jo..." Brooke said, "Please...just until I figure myself out here..."

"Brooke, what is there to figure out?" Jo asked, "You sounded like you were having a pretty good time in there!"

"Shhh!" Brooke hissed, "Listen, he and I aren't in a good relationship, okay? What we do...it's twisted and it's sick...it's wrong, and fuck...we just can't stop..."

She felt tears burning in her eyes and she went to the sink, washing her hands and face to get rid of the flush before continuing.

"He comes to see me, we have an argument...and we end up fucking, okay?" She told Jo, "There's nothing sweet or tender about it, nothing I enjoy...apart from the fact that he fucks me completely senseless...it feels...I feel free...and wild...and I feel like I'm unleashing every burden on my shoulders..."

"Brooke," Jo whispered, "This isn't like you..."

"And how the fuck would you know what I'm like?" Brooke asked, "You're so wrapped up in the favouritism shit you pull, and so wrapped up in Dean I don't know how you notice anyone else!"

"That's not fair!" Jo cried.

"No, that _is _fair!" Brooke replied, pointing a warning finger at her baby sister, "Don't you _dare_ breathe a word to anybody, or so help me, Joanna Beth Harvelle, I'll end up doing something I know for a fact I'll regret."

With that, Brooke walked out with tears in her eyes, her sister following quickly and wiping one falling tear away.

-TBC-

* * *

**I was teary-eyed writing the end of this chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Crowley may be a demon, but he has a weakness by the name of Brooke Harvelle, and no matter how much the pair think they hate each other, they can't stop seeing each other. Brooke just prays no-one finds out. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Brooke Jayden Harvelle.

**

* * *

I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else **

**-Three- **

Tears fell down Brooke's face as she drove behind the Winchesters and Bobby, the lot of them making their way to the Roadhouse for a goodbye drink together. Ellen and Jo were in the truck behind her and Brooke could only brace herself for the moment that Ellen and Jo drove past everyone to stop the journey and confront her about her strange romance with Crowley...although there was nothing romantic about it really.

But Jo, being Jo, she was loyal to her sister and kept her mouth shut, as much as she didn't want to. She couldn't help but worry about Brooke. The girl was in a relationship that just revolved around angry sex, with no tenderness or love or care. It was dangerous, cruel and unfair that she was suffering that way, but Jo swore she'd keep it quiet.

"What's with the tears, Brooke?"

"Go away, Crowley."

Crowley sighed, Brooke looking in the rear-view mirror to see him laying on the backseat, arms folded behind his head.

"Not very nice is it?" Crowley mumbled, "I see you told Jo."

"How could I not? She heard the whole thing." Brooke said, "And I heard from Gabriel this morning that he knows too. Good job."

"Don't get bitchy with me, sweetheart," Crowley huffed, "You enjoy this dirty little thing we've got going on a lot more than you're letting on."

"I hate you."

A short silence.

"I hate you too."

With that, Crowley was gone.

* * *

"Mom," Jo began as the six of them and the two angels sat at the bar the next day, "Why can't I go on the road?"

"You know why, Jo." Ellen said, "Brooke's going because it's what she's best at."

"You don't think I'm capable do you?" Jo yelled, Ellen sighing before a distraught Brooke, who'd not seen Crowley since their spat twenty-eight hours before, spoke up.

"Oh, quit that bullshit, Jo! We know you're damn capable, it's just that I'm no good behind the bar!"

"Seen your boyfriend recently, Brooke?" Jo asked, Brooke gasping and growing incredibly angry at her sister.

"Whoa, boyfriend?" Ellen asked, Gabriel biting his lip and bracing himself for the fall out, "If you're talking about Ash, you don't have to worry Jo..."

"No not Ash," Jo said, venom clear in her eyes as she looked at her sister, "Crowley."

The gasps in the room shot through Brooke like bullets and she got off of her chair, glaring at her sister.

"What?" Ellen asked, looking at Brooke in shock.

"Oh yeah, that diner we stopped at yesterday," Jo said, "Heard 'em fucking in the bathroom."

"You bitch." Brooke growled, "You selfish, arrogant bitch!"

"Baby," Ellen began, "Baby, calm down..."

Brooke just shook her head, slinging her bag over her shoulder with distress and pain in her tearful eyes before walking out of the bar, ignoring the calls of her friends. Then she walked into Gabriel who put his hands out to grab her shoulders.

"Brooke, just calm down, sweetheart." He said, Brooke shrugging away from him.

"Get out of here, Gabriel." She breathed, "I'm not standing there to be judged because I know for a fact every person in that room was doing it..."

"Don't do this, Brooke." Gabriel begged, "Please, don't go...not like this..."

"Gabriel, I can't look that girl in the face." Brooke cried, throwing her bag into her truck, "She betrayed my trust...she swore she wouldn't tell anyone and she's just gone and let it out to everyone. Crowley's head's already wanted on a spike by the demons in Hell, never mind everyone in there..."

With that, she looked sadly at her angel and cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb before climbing into the truck and driving away. The smallest thing had just blown up into a huge mess and now Brooke was turning her back on the people she'd fought in that war to save and to protect. She felt sick and ashamed with herself but so damn disappointed and angry with Jo.

* * *

Eighty missed calls...

Fifty texts...

Brooke ignored them all.

She was under the hot spray of another motel shower and she was crying harder than she ever had before in her whole life. She could have sworn for a moment that she felt a familiar pair of lips against her shoulder, almost comforting in a way but she shook it off. Crowley had said he'd hated her, as she'd told him. He wouldn't be in the room; it was just her imagination. She returned to washing her hair, thinking of the people she'd left behind. Before long, she was climbing out of the shower and getting dried. She sat on the edge of the bathtub wrapped in the towel and wiped her eyes, burying her face in her hands.

Crowley watched from the corner of the room, wanting to go and promise her that everything was fine and that she had nothing to worry about, that her family cared about her and that he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to, no matter how hard he tried. He found his chest tightening with each sob that escaped her lips, and he could feel it growing too much, so he left.

Brooke got dressed and sighed as she did, looking so defeated anyone would think she'd given up on life entirely. She looked in the mirror, gazing at the woman she'd become over the past few months, seeing an utter difference between this face she saw now and the girl she'd once been. All hope seemed to have left her eyes, which had become dull and without their usual twinkle and sparkle.

There was a time whilst Brooke was in the bathroom when she'd felt a change in the atmosphere, and she'd sensed that perhaps indeed her demon had been by. She took out a pen and her notepad, scribbling two words onto it before grabbing her bag and leaving. She couldn't sleep tonight, she knew that, so she headed back onto the road. Crowley appeared in the room and looked at the piece of paper that lay on the table, sighing as he read the message:

_"I'm sorry." _

If only Crowley knew what was to come.

_**Later that Night**_

Brooke grew tired after driving for another five hours and there was no motel in sight, so she pulled over to the side of the road, preparing to sleep in the truck. Into her slumber, Brooke dreamed of her mother, her sister, the men she considered brothers and a father, and the two angels...even her demon. But she awoke to cold hands on her body, one being slammed over her mouth before she was met with jet black eyes, fear setting in her system immediately as she was dragged from the truck, being led away by at least six demons.

* * *

Ellen sat with a whiskey in her hand, glaring at Jo before taking the whole lot down.

"Ellen."

Ellen looked up to see none other than Crowley standing before her, hands in pockets and a serious expression.

"You." She breathed, "You've been...what did you do to my baby girl?"

"Nothing." Crowley replied, "I'm not who you should be concerning yourself with, my dear. A group of demons have taken your daughter from her truck on the roadside. I can track them but I need your help to get her back...in particular the help of the angels, am I understood?"

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked, "What's happened to my daughter?"

"She's been taken by demons...clearly they're annoyed about her participation in stopping the Apocalypse and have kidnapped her to...torture and kill her in all probability." Crowley said, trying to hide his nerves, "They're in none other than South Dakota. Sioux Falls to be precise...not far from Bobby's. I'll meet you there."

Ellen was trying to take all the information in, suddenly feeling the fear of losing her daughter rushing through her system.

"I'll need all of you." Crowley said, "If you want her back."

Ellen looked up at the demon, realising that for him to have even tracked Brooke down and to have made his way to see her and Jo, that he must care for Brooke.

"Crowley..." Ellen said as the demon turned to leave, "Thank you for...for helping us. You care about my daughter don't you?"

"No." Jo huffed, "They just unleash their anger on each other, fuck and leave each other. That's what Brooke said."

Ellen was going to give the demon a mouthful but he stopped her.

"You want Brooke back alive, then you get yourselves to Bobby's now." He said, "All of you."

And with that, he was gone.

He arrived at Bobby's in moments, sitting on the hunter's couch and clasping his hands together, resting them against his chin as he thought. He could lose Brooke forever. That's when the first tear fell down his face.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Crowley may be a demon, but he has a weakness by the name of Brooke Harvelle, and no matter how much the pair think they hate each other, they can't stop seeing each other. Brooke just prays no-one finds out. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Brooke Jayden Harvelle.

**A/N: **This chapter's a little shorter than the others, but there's a cliffhanger. There'll probably be just two more chapters after this :D.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else **

**-Four- **

Jo's eyes were trained on the road as Ellen's were, an uncomfortable silence cast over the two.

"Baby," Ellen began, tightening her grip on the wheel, "I know you were angry...but that was Brooke's place to tell me, not yours."

"I know." Jo huffed, "Now the stupid girl's got herself kidnapped. She's probably half expecting that hell-scum to go and get her."

"He is going to get her." Ellen replied, "We're all going to give him a hand."

"Mom, he's a demon." Jo snapped, "How in the name of God could you be okay with this?"

"I'm not okay with this at all." Ellen growled, "It's just...I think that deep down in that black heart of his...he really does care for her."

"How can you even say that?" Jo asked.

"I saw it in his eyes."

* * *

"Let go!" Brooke yelled, struggling against the two female demons who held her still while a male moved forward with a knife in his hand, black eyes leering at her.

"Oh, honey." The demon said in his slithery tone, "You're Crowley's girl, right?"

"No." Brooke bit, the demon smirking at her and punching her in the face.

"You are...we've seen you...together." He told her, "And when he gets here for you, we're gonna kill him."

"No!" Brooke cried, actually breaking into tears at the thought of her demon being hurt that way, "Please!"

She didn't care if her love for the demon shone through at the moment or if anyone found out she loved him; she just wanted him to be safe. She vowed to herself that if both he and she got out of this situation alive, she'd tell him the truth. If he survived this it'd be a miracle. What if her family were on their way too? What if the demons got to her mother and her sister...? What if they got Castiel or Gabriel...or Dean, Sam or Bobby...?

"Just...please don't hurt him okay?"

"Awww..." The demon said, stroking Brooke's face which made her feel sick, "She loves our Crowley..."

Brooke hung her head, just trying to reach Gabriel. Every time she went to pray to him, a pain shot through her head, telling her that her connection with him had been cut off. Now she was completely screwed. The others were too.

* * *

"Right, as cliché as this sounds," Crowley began, "We need to formulate some kind of plan, because as much as this may pain you all to hear, I'd rather not lose my partner to a pack of demons."

"Partner?" Jo asked, "You don't even have the right to call her that, you son of a bitch."

The demon felt truly angered by that and he glared across the table at the young woman. They were currently in Bobby's house trying to find a way to get Brooke out safely without losing anybody in the process. He walked around the table, getting right into Jo's space and looking down at the girl. They shared a look and the demon raised an eyebrow, the others preparing to get them away from each other should things turn violent.

"Here's a small lesson for you, Jo," He began, "When my relationship with your sister has anything to do with you, by all means, express an opinion."

He continued and grew angrier as he did, frightening each person in the room at how he went from calm to angry in seconds.

"Do not have the audacity to stand there and judge us when you couldn't possibly understand!" He finished, "Am I clear, Jo?"

Jo just nodded and Crowley moved back to the table, looking to everyone who was looking surprised, even the angels.

"I want each person in here to stay calm, especially Dean." He said, "Let's go to the yard."

When the group was in the yard, Crowley whistled loudly.

"Come on, boy!" He yelled, making everyone jump as he did.

Snapping, snarling, pounding and barking sounded, the others taking a step back while Crowley smirked.

"STOP!" The demon ordered, panting and growling heard from the empty space before him, hound's feet visible in the dust on the ground, "Stay."

He walked up to the hound, stroking and patting it's head.

"We're taking him to find her and we're setting him on theirs, because no doubt they'll have one." He said, "Don't be afraid of him. He won't attack until I tell him to."

The group nodded, Crowley grinning at the dog who was merely a few inches shorter than him.

"Go on, boy." He said, much softer than before, "Go on."

The hound whimpered and Crowley stroked its head, the snapping and snarling returning as it ran away.

"Let's go." The demon said, "Sam, Dean and Ellen, you go through the back of the building, "Jo and Bobby, you go through the front...and myself and the hound will...appear spontaneously."

Everyone nodded again and Crowley looked at them, knowing each person was judging him as they looked back at him.

"Look," He sighed, "I understand that your friend, charge, daughter, sister...could do a lot better than me."

Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose while Castiel looked a little awkward, Dean, Sam and Bobby all raising eyebrows while Jo huffed in agreement and Ellen just stared.

"I don't treat her the way I should, I know that," The demon continued, "Yet, it's the only way we can be. But I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to her."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardness taking over the group quickly.

"If you want her back alive, we'd better move."

He walked past everyone and disappeared from sight, Ellen smiling to herself as she realised what that speech was. It was a confession of his love for Brooke. He loved Brooke and cared for her a lot, and if she felt the same about him, that was good enough for Ellen.

* * *

Brooke looked up when she heard the demons whispering, wincing at the pain in her head, pressing near her temple to feel the beginnings of a bruise there. She heard banging and the sound of breaking glass downstairs, the two demons guarding her looking up before suddenly the air changed. Then the fizzing sound came, both demons having their throats slit before both bodies dropped to the floor, revealing none other than Crowley standing before her.

"Hello, darling." Crowley said, Brooke breaking into tears of relief, smiling at him for the first time ever in their four month relationship.

"Crowley..."

"Are you alright?" The demon asked, going to help her stand but suddenly being attacked out of nowhere.

His body was hit by another demon, the leading male of the group as it happened, and he was thrown through the wall, Brooke screaming when she didn't see him get up. The leader moved closer to her, going to grab her before he was stopped by the sounds of footsteps. He just turned and the others flew backward all hitting the wall and then suddenly going still as there was snapping and snarling in the room.

Brooke looked to Crowley who still wasn't moving and then her family, knowing that they were all probably about to die.

-TBC-

* * *

**Ooooh cliffy! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Crowley may be a demon, but he has a weakness by the name of Brooke Harvelle, and no matter how much the pair think they hate each other, they can't stop seeing each other. Brooke just prays no-one finds out. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Brooke Jayden Harvelle.

**

* * *

**

**I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else **

**-Five- **

The upper floor of the warehouse where Brooke and her family were, and an unconscious and unsafe Crowley lay with a hellhound and very smug demon stood had the most electric and tense atmosphere anyone had ever felt in their lives. Brooke was praying to God that Crowley would be okay, and would get back up without being hurt. Castiel and Gabriel were currently being tortured on the floor, the sight horrendous for anyone to look at.

Then there was a hellhound going for Brooke's family, and the girl had never been as frightened in her life. And that's when there was a flash of black in front of her and a voice Brooke could've cried at the relief of hearing. She remembered how deeply in love she fell with her demon the moment she heard three words, the strength, authority and bravery in them just melting her like ice against fire.

"SICK 'EM, BOY!"

That's when the howling came and blood began to spurt all over the room. The door was broken through and the sounds of yapping, barking, growling, snarling, biting and yelping were echoing through the warehouse, leading demon suddenly having his throat slit and being kicked through a window. Castiel and Gabriel's torture ended, the two healing themselves and regaining their composure as the family watched Crowley turn to his partner. Brooke smiled, one tear sliding down her cheek as the demon pulled her to her feet, steadying her as she stumbled.

"Easy..." He said with the most gentle voice anyone had heard from him, "It's all over now, sweetheart..."

The pet name wasn't used in a malicious way either. It was said with...affection. True affection.

The demon and the human looked into each other's eyes, practically into each other's souls for the longest time. Brooke hadn't believed for one minute that Crowley was going to be able to get back up after that attack, and yet here he was, holding her arms gently as she regained her balance. As for Crowley, he didn't think he'd get Brooke out of there alive and was just grateful to see her practically unharmed, apart from the bruise on her temple. They moved closer, sharing the most tender and loving kiss they'd ever shared before, holding it for as long as they could before breaking it and pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you." Brooke whispered, feeling Crowley nod against her and kiss her again.

"I love you too." He replied, Brooke breaking into happy tears as they both shared a deeper, more passionate and loving kiss.

The demon did what he'd wanted to for so long. He took her into his embrace, holding her close to him and whispering all the soft assurances to her that he could, promising her everything he could. Brooke whispered her own words of love and care back to him, both of them unleashing all the emotion that had been building up for so long, and for the first time, Crowley let Brooke behind his mask to see the softer side of him that he would only ever let her see. That's when they both realised quite how in love with each other they were. Breaking another kiss, Crowley chuckled, looking at Brooke who still had tears streaming down her face.

"You're still a sexy bitch..."

"And you're still a handsome bastard."

"What's happening?" Jo asked, taking in Gabriel and Ellen's grins as the family watched the reunion.

Ellen wrapped an arm around her daughter and pressed their heads together, sighing and beaming at the sight before her.

"They just said, 'I love you'."

* * *

That night, after a celebration with Bobby, the Winchesters and Brooke set off on the road again to search for another hunt, and Brooke drove in her truck with a smile on her face, looking over to Crowley who sat beside her. They'd shared the nicest conversations ever that evening, their first conversation ever without insults or hatefulness in them. Both of them loved that.

"So..." Brooke began, "We gonna fuck tonight?"

"No, sweetheart." Crowley replied, "We're going to make love, I think...as strange as it sounds."

"Good." Brooke said with a gentle smile, "I'll look forward to it."

She sighed as Crowley actually leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you..." She said quietly, "For coming all that way for me...for finding my family and helping me..."

"I'd do anything for you, Brooke." Crowley said, a blush sweeping across his cheeks, "You know that."

"Yeah." Brooke replied with a wide smile, the beauty of it sending a strange jolt through Crowley's chest, "I know that, baby."

The Winchesters turned into a motel parking lot, Brooke doing the same. Good. She wanted to be in a bed with Crowley as soon as possible, but she knew that this time it wouldn't be rough, or filled with insults and anger. It would be gentle, slow, tender and _loving_.

Jumping out of the truck, Brooke headed to get a room, Sam following to get one for himself and Dean, hopefully not to close to the new-found lovers. Dean and Crowley stood in the parking lot, sharing a look before Crowley smirked and chuckled, anything to brace himself for the first time he'd be making love with anybody, the first time he'd make love with Brooke.

"Hey," Dean said softly, the demon looking up as Dean handed him a plastic bag which had candles and a few CDs in it, along with two red roses, "Make it special, huh?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow at Dean who blushed a little.

"Well, well, well, Dean," He said, "Never knew you were so romantic."

"I'm not." Dean laughed, "Bobby got 'em for you. Said that if you both deserved anything it was a decent atmosphere...y'know...for..."

Crowley chuckled again, seeing Brooke walking back with a smile on her face as she spoke with Sam, a genuine, damn gorgeous smile. He winked at Dean before watching Brooke grab her bags from the truck, locking it and heading into her room with him in tow.

He lit the candles and scattered the rose petals while Brooke changed into something 'more comfortable'. Crowley liked the sound of that. He clicked his fingers, a stereo appearing which the first CD found its way into and the music started playing, the demon turning as he heard the bathroom door open.

Brooke was standing in the doorway with a lilac, knee-length, silk nightdress decorated with white lace, her curls hung over her shoulders elegantly and she had the most beautiful smile on her face as she looked at him. He thought she looked her most gorgeous when she looked angry, but when she was smiling at him and happy to be with him like this, she looked definitely looked a hell of a lot more beautiful.

"Hey, you." She whispered, Crowley's mouth going dry before he smirked and replied.

"Hey, you."

Brooke moved closer, taking in the room and breaking into a soft laugh.

"Wow," she breathed, "This is beautiful..."

Crowley smiled and the young woman stepped closer, not looking as nervous anymore. Damn they were like teenagers about to experience their first time, both nervous and scared of disappointing the other, conscious because they both knew more time would be spent on each others bodies which neither of them had really taken much notice of and both knew they were making love for the first time in their lives and with each other.

"So are you..." Crowley said, the words escaping his lips before he could control them, which made him blush a little and that happened to be the cutest thing Brooke had ever laid her eyes on.

"I love you."

"I love you."

The two leaned in for a deep kiss, Brooke moving into Crowley's ams and holding onto him as though she was afraid he'd just leave her any moment. He sensed that fear, the fear he was sharing himself. Good God, love was confusing...but the confusion was just amazing. The thrill of going into the unknown was a wonderful thing for both of them but he knew he had to reassure her.

"It's alright." He whispered as he broke a kiss, "I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke smiled, Crowley feeling it against his lips.

"I know you aren't...neither am I..."

The pair kissed again, Crowley taking the time to run his hands over her body. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers pulling his coat and jacket off as he did. Brooke smiled at him, chuckling as he kissed her again, lifting her into his arms which sent her into a huge fit of girly giggles. They ended up on the bed with Crowley above Brooke, the demon leaning into her neck and caressing it with his lips slowly and tentatively.

Brooke sighed and ran her hands up Crowley's muscular back, sliding them around to start unfastening his shirt. He pulled up, slinging the tie over his head before returning to kissing his lover. The young woman moaned into the kiss, the demon breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together, sharing intimate eye contact with his girl as she began to push his shirt from his shoulders. She leaned up and kissed his neck, Crowley closing his eyes and leaning into the contact.

He'd never experienced such gentle touches or kisses from anyone and he felt his heart speeding up in his chest, especially when he felt her kissing across his broad shoulders and her lips met his toned chest. He felt her hands slid up his body and cup his face, the pair sharing loving kisses as they rolled over, Brooke resting on top of him and feeling his hardness pressing against her as she settled, Crowley sitting up and pressing a tender kiss to her neck.

His lips caressed her shoulders, chest and then he took her hand kissing it before smiling gently at her. He ran his hands up her thighs as they gazed at each other, a shiver running up Brooke's spine as the demon lifted the nightdress off of her, leaving her in just her underwear.

To say that Brooke was beautiful was an understatement. Crowley had never seen anyone as stunning in his life and he just wanted to look at her forever. He looked into her eyes, both of them sharing a deep, loving, passionate kiss before Brooke gasped as the demon rolled his hips against hers, the young woman holding onto him tightly as he did. They removed the rest of their clothing in that position, connecting with each other on so many levels before they began making love for the first time.

-TBC-

* * *

**There'll be one more chapter after this! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Crowley may be a demon, but he has a weakness by the name of Brooke Harvelle, and no matter how much the pair think they hate each other, they can't stop seeing each other. Brooke just prays no-one finds out. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Brooke Jayden Harvelle. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **This is the final chapter! *Sniffles* But I've loved writing this story and I hope you loved reading it!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else **

**-Six- **

Brooke looked at Crowley with pure love in her eyes, the two of them adjusting to being connected so intimately with each other. They pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed as the young woman rocked her hips just the once, Crowley holding her gently and nuzzling her forehead. He slid his hands down to her thighs as she continued in that slow rhythm, caressing them gently and earning a soft sigh into a tender kiss that was pressed to his lips.

He was making love with Brooke now. _His _Brooke, and it was thrilling, terrifying, intimate, loving and overwhelming all at once, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Neither would she. Crowley's hands slid back up her body until he was holding her to him again, their lips meeting in gentle kisses as a quiet moan was breathed into it from Brooke when the demon reciprocated and started to move with her.

Her gentle hands were cupping his face, fingers sliding into his hair and gripping it on occasion. The pair broke a kiss and pulled back a little, gazing at each other as they continued to move. They were so lost in one another, so at peace and finally brave enough to show their love for the other person. They moved until their lips almost touched, foreheads pressed against each other's and their eyes still locked in an intimate gaze.

"I love you," Crowley whispered, "More than you could ever imagine."

Now was the time for him to bear his soul to Brooke and he took his chance without doubt or question.

"And as much as you thought I hated you...I didn't. I was angry and cold because I loved you so much," He breathed, both of them gasping as they moved in such a way that jolts of pleasure coursed through them, "I know I insulted you and hurt you at times, and I'm sorry for that, but it was because I couldn't tell you how I really felt..."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her lover, still moving her hips slowly.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on," Crowley told her, "You're so passionate, caring, loving, gentle and brave...and I love you, Brooke Jayden Harvelle. I always have...and I know I always will..."

Yes, very girly, but that was how he felt, and he felt a million times better for getting that off his chest. He turned them over, laying flush against Brooke and kissing her deeply, moving his hips languidly and holding her close to him.

"I love you," Brooke whispered, "More than you could ever imagine."

Now it was her turn to bear her soul. Hopefully her words would have as much meaning to Crowley as his had to her.

"I could never hate you, Crowley. The whole thing was just a mask, which hid the way I really feel about you," She told him, soft moans being breathed into the room, "I am truly, madly, deeply and passionately in love with you. I always was."

The demon felt something pricking his eyes and he tried to hide his tears, being successful in his attempt. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"You're handsome, brave, funny, sarcastic, suave, gentle, loving and compassionate all in one package," She continued, "And I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you, Crowley. I always have, and I always will...no matter what."

Crowley kissed her gently, pressing his forehead to hers and nuzzling her as he did.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She replied, feeling her body beginning to tremor with the first signs of her ever approaching climax.

Within the hour, the couple held each other tightly, crying out into the space as they came together. Coming down from their amazing high, they kissed, caressed, held and nuzzled each other, Crowley moving to the side of Brooke only for her to turn onto her side and rest against his chest. They lay in comfortable silence, Crowley pressing a kiss to her forehead as he ran his fingers through her hair, finally resting both hands on her body as he held her. He clicked his fingers to turn the stereo off, leaving the room quiet.

"I never thought we'd make love." Brooke whispered, breaking the silence, "I always thought that we'd be stuck in that horrible cycle..."

"So did I." Crowley breathed, "And that frightened me more than anything."

Brooke gently kissed the demon's chest, snuggling against him as he covered them with the bed sheets, humming before singing to her demon.

_"I'll sing it one last time for you,  
Then we really have to go.  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done..." _

Crowley closed his eyes, holding her as close to him as he could and just listening to her. He didn't know the girl had such a gorgeous voice inside her body, and he knew that he could happily listen to it forever.

_"And I can barely look at you,  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here..." _

Brooke sighed, tears welling in her eyes as they were in Crowley's, one sliding down his face as he listened to the words. They weren't written by Brooke, but she was making them her own, a small vocal confession of a hidden feeling within her.

_"Light up, light up.  
As if you have a choice.  
Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
I'll be right beside you, dear..." _

She ended the song with a tearful kiss that she shared with her lover, holding onto him like it was the end of the world all over again. Crowley held her back, realising he never wanted to let her go. The two of them could find another mansion to live in and be together forever, just them and no-one else. They could be together all the time, not having to worry about anything or anyone else. Well...Brooke had the family, but most of the time it would just be them.

"Brooke..." Crowley whispered, the young woman gazing at him with tearful eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, Crowley." Brooke replied just as quietly, resting against her demon lover who clicked his fingers to make the candles go out, leaving them in darkness with a soft glow from the bright moon just radiating gently through the cotton of the motel room curtains.

"Goodnight, baby." Brooke breathed, sighing and snuggling into his arms.

"Goodnight, darling."

* * *

Brooke awoke the next morning, feeling that strong chest beneath her cheek and smiling at the memories of the night before. She snuggled up to Crowley who chuckled softly, making her open her eyes again.

"Morning, gorgeous." He whispered, Brooke blushing and giggling in response.

"Hey, handsome." She replied, looking up and meeting Crowley's lips in a sensual kiss, the demon rolling her onto her back and settling between her legs, "Crowley, I just woke up!"

"Come on! Morning sex is a tradition!" He said, Brooke laughing in response and kissing Crowley's forehead.

"You're so cute when you're happy."

"Cute?" He asked, "I'm handsome and sexy, darling, not cute."

"No, you're cute." Brooke replied, "As well as sexy and handsome...and suave...and fucking amazing in bed."

Crowley laughed and Brooke playfully tickled his chin, Crowley repeating the movement until the pair actually got into a damn tickle fight, rolling around in bed as Brooke wriggled and squirmed in a huge laughing fit.

"STOP IT!" She cried, smacking Crowley's arm playfully, the demon rolling them over and settling back into the position they were in, "Love you."

"Love you too." He replied, the couple sharing a deep and loving kiss as they did.

He held her in a protective embrace, her arms sliding under his as she held his shoulders, gently massaging with her fingers. They pressed their foreheads together and Crowley kissed her just once more before going to climb out of bed, ruffling Brooke's hair as he did.

"Come on, bitch. We've got places to be." He said, Brooke pouting and sticking her tongue out, "Please..."

"I'm coming, bastard," She huffed, "Where we goin'?"

"I thought we'd go and look at some houses...big ones," He said, "You fancy shacking up?"

Brooke thought for a moment and she smiled.

"Okay."

Crowley and Brooke had gone from a mask of hate and anger to utter true love and passion in the space of a few days, despite their relationship lasting for months. They had each other and now they were taking the next step by moving in together and starting a life together as they should've done so long ago. They'd fought for each other, for survival and at times for their own comfort and peace of mind, but in the end they'd made it through and come together, pulling every defensive wall down and showing each other how they truly felt. Now they had, the couple had everything that they ever needed in life.

They had each other.

-The End-

* * *

**D'awww! I loved writing this fic and thanks for all the support throughout! **

**I can assure you it is greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
